


Belle Principesse

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: An unexpected delivery makes a wonderful surprise
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 25
Kudos: 57





	Belle Principesse

“Jimmy, I’m sorry to call so early. I got a call from my frat brother Luke. He’s overnighted some gifts for the girls and would like us to be together for the courier. I have no idea what he shipped. He’s overseas right now. Can you and Breena bring Victoria over around eight? Sure bring Ducky along, if he wants to come. I’ll hold while you check.” Tony stifled a yawn. “Great. We’ll see you and my princess then.” He hoped Jethro had set the coffeemaker, he needed caffeine, a lot of caffeine.

“How’s my angel?”

Victoria looked at him solemnly. “Uncle Tony, It’s too early.”

“No Ducky?”

“He already had plans.” Breena explained. 

Tony took her from Breena to kiss her check and tease her neck. “Who’s my princess? You’re my princess aren’t you? Who do you love?”

“I love you. Stop, that tickles.” She giggled. “Where are my sisters?”

“Hey, Isabelle and Catherine are in the living room, should we join them?”

“Yes! Now let’s go. Come on.”

“Catherine, Isabelle, look who’s here.” He knelt on the soft quilt the twins were laying on and laid Victoria next to them.

“Did you friend tell you why we all needed to be here?” Breena asked.

“No. He called from Paris and wouldn’t tell me a thing.”

“I understand the twins but why is he sending Victoria gifts?”

“I emailed him the photos from Thanksgiving of all three girls. He knows how much I love Victoria.” A knock on the door had him automatically looking at the clock. It was just eight. “Right on time.” 

Jethro motioned Tony to stay with girls and went to the door. “Good morning.”

“I have a delivery to Miss Victoria Palmer, Miss Catherine Gibbs, and Miss Isabelle Gibbs.”’

“The girls are in the living room. Please come in.”

“I have some equipment. Would it be okay for my assistant to set up and bring in the gifts?”

The adults exchanged puzzled looks. “That would be fine.” Jethro answered.  
  
She signaled the person on the van and then entered the living room. “Good-morning. Sorry to get you up so early this morning, but Luke called and asked a favor. I’m Elise Karr.” She carried three large zippered containers that had small hangers protruding from the top. “This for Victoria. This is for Isabelle and this is for Catherine.” She distributed the gifts to Breena, Jethro and Tony. “He suggested opening them together. So if you would…”

The three adults grabbed the zipper and then lifted the inside cover. The room was stunned. Inside were the most beautiful dresses that had ever seen. They weren’t just dresses really, they were as Tony would say “princess” dresses. Victoria’s was a beautiful ruby while Catherine’s was sapphire blue and Isabelle’s an emerald green. Each dress was a soft satin with several layers of the softest tulle for the skirt. The top of each layer of tulle was edged in the satin. Each dress had sparkling snowflakes around the neck and at the bottom of the skirt. At the waist was a golden sash.

“He asked me to read this aloud after you opened them.” Elise opened the envelope. “Tony, how beautiful your three princesses are. More photos, please!

Jethro, I know he is driving you crazy looking for the perfect dress. These are the first dresses from the Belle Principesse collection. I hope it is what he was looking for in a Christmas dress.

Mr. & Mrs. Palmer, I hope I am not being presumptuous in sending one for your daughter. He has told me that they are sisters and I can see the bond. Tony forwarded the picture of the girls on Thanksgiving where they were dressed in coordinating but outfits.

“Catherine, Isabelle, Victoria,

You are so beautiful. I would love a picture of all of you in the dresses. I am sending you lots of hugs and kisses. Uncle Luke loves you and he will see them when he gets back. We will have a belated Christmas celebration since I can’t be with you tomorrow.

Merry Christmas!

Uncle Luc”

“Miss Karr…”

“Please call me, Elise.”

Tony ignored polite manners. He began to point. “Jimmy, Breena, Jethro, Tony, Isabelle, Victoria, Catherine.”

Breena smiled at Tony before starting again. “Thank you so much for delivering these especially on Christmas Eve.”

“Luke really wanted to bring them himself, but he has a couple obligations.”

“Luke mentioned a clothing line.”

“Belle Principesse.” Elise said.

“This is so beautiful. I’ve never heard of them. What store carries the line?”

“It is custom haute couture.”

“Couture?” Elise took a step closer and pulled the skirt up to show the fashion house label. “It is an exclusive subdivision of Luca’s Belle Dea”

“Tony, it’s a Luca’s Belle Dea.” Breena was shocked. “Do you know what a dress like that would cost?”

“Not that much.”

“It’s a Luca’s Belle Dea!” Breena bounced where she was sitting.

“Yeah.”

Jimmy had been pensive. On a hunch, he looked at Tony. “Your frat brother’s name is Luke. What line of work is he in?”

“He designs women’s clothing. Has since I first met him.” Tony stroked the line of snowflakes on Isabelle’s dress.

Breena felt faint. “Luke is Luca as in Luca’s Belle Dea?”

“Yes. It’s his label.”

A younger man brought in a tripod a camera bag putting them on the other side of the coffee table. He went back out for another load.

Elise spoke up. “Let’s try them on. If they need adjusted. Luke had a seamstress on call. Then I’ll take some photos.”

The pieces finally fit together. Breena realized the most famous photographer on the east coast was about to take the girls’ portrait. She was too much, she couldn’t take it all in. Luckily, she didn’t drop the dress or end up on the floor when she fainted.


End file.
